


Rider Town: Kureshima Takatora

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, Man in White Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Takatora has finally returned from his misadventures and is back home in rider town.





	Rider Town: Kureshima Takatora

**Author's Note:**

> Events prior to this, A.K.A. Takatora's adventure, will be covered by my partner who is writing Sentai World as the majority of the events happen there.

 It had been weeks before they got any news of where Takatora was. In fact, it took them asking for the help of some Sentai teams that have finished their cycles to find him. 

 Apparently the man ended up in another dimension where the Kyurangers currently operated. Takatora spoke little of the incident when they reunited with him after the Sentais extracted him from where he was. 

 Now, a couple of days after his return, Takatora reclined in his seat by the pool. His partner, the man who always wore white, sitting beside him. In fact, he had refused to leave Takatora's side ever since the other returned. A small relief, if anything, and reassurance on Takatora's end. 

 "Well, it looks like your body has recovered from whatever adventure you had," Sengoku Ryouma said as he stood up from his crouched position as he checked his former employer. "You're cleared for me. What about you Doctor Hojou?" he asked. 

 Emu withdrew his stetoscope, effectively closing the holographic screen that was displaying Takatora's information. "Cleared for me too. Please take it easy for a few more days, Takatora-san," the young doctor requested. "We'll do a final check by the end of the week just to make sure." 

 "I've been through worse," Takatora said, smiling nonetheless. He then felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked up to see his partner looking down at him with a hint of worry on his features. "I'm alright," he reassured him. 

 "Well, I'll update Kazuraba. You know how he gets with his friends," Ryouma said as he stretched his arms upwards. "I'll see you in a few days," he said with a wave of his hand before turning around and heading off, Emu bowing and following him quickly afterwards. 

 "You will not pull something like that ever again," the man in white said, tone slightly sounding like a growl as his grip on Takatora's shoulder grew firm. 

 "I won't. It was just a one off, that's all," Takatora reassured him. "After all, it's not everyday that a version of you from an alternate universe subconsciously summons you for help."

 "Better a Sentai team than one of those Makai knights," the man in white said in distaste. 

 "You really don't like them do you?" Takatora asked before chuckling fondly. 

 "Nii-san!!" a call came from the doors and Takatora looked over to see Mitsuzane smiling at them as he jogged over. "I just checked on Build and he seems to be doing fine. He has a new rider," he reported. "You were right that I take Haruto-san with me. He makes traveling much faster~" he added with a wide grin. 

 "I told you," Takatora said with a nod of his head. "Build still has a long way to go. He's still needs to be steady on his own two feet. I'm just hoping we get him in one piece after his cycle."

 "You're reminding me how nervous we were about Takeru when we figured out that he was literally a ghost," Mitsuzane quipped. 

 "Don't remind me. I was stressed the entire time," Takatora pointed out. 

 "Well, I'm going to my room if you need me. Homework isn't going to finish itself even though I hope it would," the younger said before waving at the two of them and heading back inside the spacious house. 

 "Your brother is so happy-go-lucky," the man in white commented. 

 "I'd rather he be happy than whatever he was during our cycle," Takatora said as he looked at his partner pointedly. "I'm surprised he hasn't rubbed off on you," he added teasingly. 

 He was answered by a scoff.

 Chuckling, Takatora sat up and looked skywards, "It's getting hot out here. Shall we head inside or do you still have business in Helheim Forest?" he asked. 

 "Kumon Kaito is taking care of that," the man answered. "As I have said when you returned, you are not leaving my sight."

 Takatora fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course. Whatever you say," he said before getting to his feet. "Let's head inside then."

 The man nodded and stepped closer to Takatora before pulling him into a firm embrace. "No more leaving my side," he told him softly, but firmly. 

 Takatora merely nodded in response, relishing the rare show of affection. 

 They both pulled away, but Takatora took the moment to take the man's hand in his before leading him inside the house.

 He paused by the door and smiled. 

 "Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere for a while.....Roshuo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who tried to guess who the man in white was! I just couldn't resist revealing him anymore!


End file.
